Bloody Eternity
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: I have almost no memory of who I am. Only what I am. All I remember is that. Naruto. That's my name. Where I came from, who I was, none of that matters, not anymore. Now I've got a bloody eternity laid out before me in service to the queen of the Vampires-and I have no idea what she-or anyone!-wants from me. TROUBLESOME! Narutox? Pairing undecided. VOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm on the mend. Bad news, my inspiration is flagging**** as of late.**

**Now, I've worked my ass off updating this month, updating a bunch of fics, and the last few, Avatar of Change, Imperfection, even Counting Stars, have gotten almost no reviews. That rankles me a bit. Am I not trying hard enough? Do I need to devote more time to this site? I'm on it almost twenty four seven except when I'm working, so I don't see how that can change. I work really hard on every story and chapter that I publish, and, while I may not have time to update them all, I like to think they each have my heart and soul invested in them.**

**So...what's wrong? I dunno. I just thought I'd lay it out there for ya'll.**

**But eh, back to this fic!**

**Anywho, I just started watching Dance in the Vampire Bund. It amused me to say the least, to the point where I wanted to take a crack at it. That, and because of the hash that the anime made out of it. I liked the manga way better. But as far as the anime was concerned, I really had a desire to make it better, more interesting, ya know? So...**

**...here ya go!**

_"__If you ever break your promise to me, I may devour you..._

_~(a certain line, from a certain girl.)_

**Blood**

They say eternity is a beautiful thing.

Eternal life, eternal love, eternal happiness.

Wouldn't it be wonderful? To live forever? To never age, not even a day? Always existing, always being a constant state of transcendence, never having to fear the reaper's scythe? Sound nice? And if you were say, I don't know, faster than the fastest athlete, stronger than the mightiest man, that would be a plus, right? It would be nice to have these abilities, these gifts, so long as you live forever. Immortality. That'd be nice, eh? A blessing, right?

_Wrong._

Imagine, for all these gifts, you could never walk in the sun. Not without a certain substance, at any rate, and it doesn't last long.

Never know the loving embrace of another, not truly, without turning them to the same curse. That, in exchange all these new, fantastic powers, your new being, you had to feed every night-every day!-to sustain yourself. Like an addiction, an infestation, growing stronger and stronger and _stronger _over time, until the need is all you know. And if you don't give in you wither away, slowly turning to dust over time. You watch as your humanity slowly erodes away, worn down by years, decades, CENTURIES of violence and war. Still think its a blessing?

I think its a curse.

I never asked to become what I am today. That choice was forced upon me by my sire. Cliche, right? But its the truth. I never wanted eternity; indeed, I was content to eek out a mediocre existence with a mediocre job, running my family's mediocre ramen shop. Nope, I never wanted eternity. But eternity wanted me. It created me. Life, and her maniacal sister-in-crime Fate, conspired to launch me into events beyond my ken.

My mate-my pride my love, my light, my everything-finds it inordinately funny whenever I tell our children the tale. After all back then, I was the least suited to become what I am today.

So what did I do when I was handed the gift-curse!-of eternity, you ask? I did what anyone would do. I freaked out. Wouldn't you? Try waking up in an alley with almost no memory of who you are. It really sucks, dattebayo! But I'm getting ahead of myself. To understand me, my race, my kind, my people, you'll need to go back. Before they called me the antithesis of Dracula. Before they called me _Alucard. _Yeah, you gotta go back...

...back to the beginning.

* * *

"Oi, is he dead?"

"Hey," A girl's voice hissed into the night, "Don't do that, Sasuke! Its disrespectful!"

"No way." the boy sang back, grinning. "Betcha its not even real. That prop shop's not even a block from here. Probably threw it out."

A student's worn shoe nudged at the corpse, poking it in the cheek. No response. "See, look?" he grinned as the head lolled loosely on a tattered neck, spiky gold hair twitching stiffly. "Totally fake. Its not even bleeding. If it was a body it'd bleed, right, Ino? And look at his face. Whiskers! Nobody has whiskers. Gotta be a mannequin, or something. That, or maybe a dog chewed on him..."

His classmate made a face, fussing with her skirt.

"Ugh...anyone ever tell you you're a sadist?"

"Maybe."

The body, if it could even be called that anymore, looked was though it had just gone through a meat grinder. It had been a boy once, roughly eighteen, though the dirt and grit on his face suggested the poor sod had seen better days. Blue jeans lay in tattered scraps around his knees, loose and fraying. His black jacket looked as though a great, clawed beast had shredded it and he orange beneath, and something chewed on his arms. They were still attached somehow, but, a glimmer of bone could be seen beneath. That, and...

Dark eyes narrowed. "Look at his neck."

Ino grimaced and shrank back, her blond hair swaying from the motion. "Yuck, no way! You do it!"

The boy leaned forward, frowning.

"Yeah, it looks almost like something bit-

_Red eyes snapped open with a snarl._

His body lurched upright; roaring, writhing and twisting in life. New life. Wounds slithered shut. Bone and muscle mended. Pearly whites flashed in the night. Blood filled his mouth, a shout tearing itself from him in a mangled snarl of fangs seeking their next food supply. Poor boy. He never stood a chance. By the time he realized what was happening, it was already too late. Strong arms locked onto his shoulders, grabbing, hauling him down to the sidewalk in a blur of angry, heated motion, cracking the pavement.

"OI?!"

Yelping, Sasuke struggled, thrashing wildly in the older boy's grasp...until he was bitten.

"Wha?! Get offa me, freak! What're you_-gah!"_

Fangs fastened around his neck like a leech, stabbing deep as their master gorged himself. The dark-haired boy went limp almost immediately, all resistance-and blood-draining out of him in an instant. Before Ino's very eyes her classmate seemed to shrivel, his face contorted in agony, reduced to little more than a dry, veined husk in the blond's arms. One final, shuddering gasp, and he was gone.

"S_o...thirsty..._

Discarding the shriveled husk of his victim, he turned his eyes on her.

"S-Stay away!" Ino shrieked and jerked backwards when he grabbed at her._ Riiiiiip!_ Something came loose. She was dimly aware of his hand accidentally tearing her blouse open at the chest, shredding her bra as those fumbling fingers fell past. Still, he didn't stop, reaching again. He didn't even pause to glance at her breasts, her modesty barely concealed by the scraps of her shirt. Those eerie red eyes never left hers, a fierce, primal hunger swimming in their depths.

Ino screamed and turned to trun. Terror filled her to the brim, overflowing. She had to run, had to flee, had to get out of here, get away from_ him-_

"NO!"

Despite her narrow escape the girl fared little better than Sasuke; she somehow made it all of three steps before the creature slammed into her from behind, cannoning into her back and sending her sprawling. "No! Get away!" she tried to crawl backwards, scrambling like a drunken crab. That was her first mistake. Those eyes found hers again, and she froze, stiff as a statue.

_Stay._

The mental command rooted her, overriding her brain as he descended upon her.

Then those teeth found her neck, clamping down and suckling, nuzzling like an infant at the teat.

She tried to scream, but all that emerged was a soft and soundless gasp as he fed from her. It didn't hurt, not in the way she'd expected. It actually felt...nice. Very nice. Oh. _OH!_ Her entire body went rigid, wave upon wave of coruscating pleasure flooding her. Her body just...gave up. It was impossible to resist, to fight the flood of primal ecstasy coursing through her veins, filling her from within. Was this what Sasuke had felt before he died? She doubted it. His last second of life had looked terrible, horrible, agonizing.

This was not agony. This was...

...bliss.

Ino Yamanaka never noticed that he'd already stopped feeding, that she was still alive, such was the flux in her mind. Dimly she was aware of a gasp, the look of shock-confusion?-on his face as the predator, this stalker of the night, came back to himself at last. Red eyes dimmed, scarlet seas returning to their true blue. A gasp forced itself past her lips as he tossed her down, swearing.

Panic seized him, his sanity, clarity, coming back in fits and starts.

"I..what...what did I just...

Wide eyes stared down at his bloody hands, suddenly consumed with the desire to lick them clean. His gaze snapped back to the prone form of the female, and he felt his throat burn, demanding that he finish his meal. Feed. He must feed. She was still alive and he _wanted _her and and he was so weary and so weak and he _needed _the blood, needed it so very, very bad...

Vampire.

The world leapt out at him, condemning him. Damning him. Why? Why was he like this? Where was he? What was he? _Who?_

His mind was blank when he tried to find answers. Empty. Like the darkness. There were no answers here.

Nothing at all. No. Wait. Not quite...

_Naruto._

It came to him with a start, a candle lighting the blackness of his mind. He grasped it, savored it, the memory of his identity. Warm. His hands cupped the knowledge and held tight to it, refusing to relinquish this sole fact; this tiny piece of information that meant the difference between existence, and a life of anonymity. His name.

_Name._

He stood there for a long moment, staring blankly up at the moon, considering. He glanced back at the female, her eyes closed in half-lidded bliss. Guilt and disgust warred within him, pressuring him.

Though muted now, the thirst still compelled him; a raw, bitter urge beating at the back of his brain. Slowly, painstakingly, he stood. His body jerked around, moving woodenly, like a puppet severed from its master's strings. He placed one foot forward, then the other, not yet trusting himself to run. Get out of here. He needed to get out of here-

His body disagreed, demanding that he finish his meal. If he let her alone she would become...become...

...become what? He didn't know, but his every instinct told him to finish what he'd started. Her blood sang out to him like a siren call, begging to be taken.

Now.

With every fiber of his being, Naruto resisted. _No...I'm...I'm better than this. No! I won't do it!_ He felt like a monster trapped in human form; a beast wearing human skin. His fingers dug bloody furrows into the alley wall, tearing out great chunks of brick and masonry with a keening shriek. Leave. Now. Eyes branching with strain he spun around, facing away from the tempting prospect of a fresh meal.

After another aimless moment, he chose a new direction and started walking into the night.

_He never looked back on the vampire he'd just inadvertantly created._

* * *

_(Two hundred years later later...)_

"Oi."

Mina Tepes glanced up, still scrubbing at her face with the back of a hand, determined not to show tears. Tears of frustration and sorrow, misery and loneliness. Fools! Fools, the lot of them! No one understood her; no one wanted to even make the attempt. No one at all. Those thoughts were dashed however, by the lone voice. That single word drew her up out of her sorrows.

A shadow fell over her in the field of flowers, momentarily blotting out the sun.

When she dared to raise her gaze she found herself staring at a young face. wide, red eyes regarding her with curiosity. Eyes like hers. Older than hers perhaps-at least in physical form-yet rimmed with empathy. Understanding. He looked at her for a long moment, this boy in orange and black, contemplating, as though he weren't entirely sure of what he wanted to say. Finally, he spoke.

"Why're ya crying?"

She told him, sniffling . "Because I'm sad."

"Why are you sad? You got a stomach ache or sumthin?"

"O-Of course not!" she sputtered, a touch of her old haughtiness returning. "I should be allowed to cry if I wish."

"Well, that won't do." He sat down beside her, red eyes dancing in the light offered by the fading night, staring at the moon. "Pretty face like that; you ought to smile more often. You've got all of eternity, ya know." Ah. So he knew she was a vampire the. Mina bit back bitter smile. She found little pleasure in the company of her own kind these days. And yet...

"Who are you?"

"Me?" his head cocked, considering. "Naruto, I guess. I ain't been able to remember much beyond that."

...odd. Where are you from."

"Dunno. I've always been around. If you're asking who my sire is...eh, I heard he was a big shot or something. Not much else besides that. Never met him."

Mina considered those words for a long moment. "Why are you _here_, then?"

"Why are any of us here?"

"You're not funny."

"Oh, my bleeding heart."

A beat of silence passed between them.

She elbowed him. "Hello?"

Naruto, at least, she assumed that was his real name, gave her a speculative look, long and hard. "That's the million dollar question, in'nit?" His gaze swung back to the moon once more, pondering its beautiful visage. "Guess you could say I got tired of wandering around. Been looking for a place to just...belong, I guess. Heard about this whole Bund thing of yours and decided to give it a look.

"If you will promise to grant my wish, then I promise to you I will stop being sad." her eyes flashed. "But I should warn you; if you ever break the promise you've made to me...then I may devour you."

She watched him stand, slowly. Was he going to leave? But no, those red eyes met hers once more.

"And what is this promise?"

"..."

She told him.

"That's...ah...a bit _easier_ than I thought it'd be. A companion?"

Her mouth snapped shut before she could correct him. She didn't have the will to do it. Not yet.

"If you don't think you can do it-

He spun and knelt before her, hand over his chest. Fangs flashed in a smile. "I'm not afraid of death."

Mina Tepes, the queen of all vampires, looked at him for a long moment and tried to see beneath that smiling face. In the end, she couldn't. "You should be."

"But I'm not." he replied with a shake of the head. "If you want that...I think I can do it. Been looking to settle down for awhile. Sure, I guess I can stick around. Don't see anyone else stepping up to the plate. Hmm, Might need to do something about this, though..." Blood red eyes closed for a moment, a thin mist of scarlet wrapping itself around him. Before her very eyes he seemed to shrink; when the eerie fog cleared, he looked no more than her own age, that roguish grin still flashing maddeningly out at her.

"Better."

That actually got a laugh out of her, stiff though it was.

"You're weird."

"Says the girl sitting in a field." Naruto chortled. Before she could counter, however he did something most strange.

He took her hand and _kissed_ it. "I'm yours." he said, smiling.

"Forever."

**A/N: Aaaaand there you have it! My first foray into this genre! Just an interesting little take on what could have been, what might have been, and what will be. Hope ya liked it! Pairing is firmly up in the air, and left to your decision. I'm almost tempted to go the traditional NarutoxMina route, but, I wouldn't be opposed to slapping him with a modern day version of someone from his era, like Anko, or Tayuya, Haku, Mei Ren, or something in that regard. Maybe even So...VOTE! The choice is in your hands!**

**So...in the Immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! Fair warning! Naruto lives up to the title of Alucard in this story...within good reason!**

**(Preview)**

_Clack._

_The gun clicked empty in Haruka's grasp, then dropped from nerveless fingers, clattering loudly to the ground at his feet. When he looked up the boy was gone, but the shriek of angry bats remained, buffeting him, harassing him, nibbling, tearing at his ears with dauntless ferocity. They were everywhere, tearing ripping, gnawing-_

_"Get off!" He shrieked, swatting at them, "Get off of me!" He scrambled backwards, thick fingers fumbling numbly at his belt for a knife, desperately groping for the weapon-_

_"Oh, no no no," a dark voice rumbled at his back, "Don't you dare run away. You don't get to cop a feel and walk away."_

_Instead he found himself backhanded, launched across the street by a hard right hook. __The blow sent him sprawling, the would-be-rapist landed ass-backwards on the concrete._

_Tayuya forced herself up into a sitting position, her head still spinning. "The fuck...?" Before her very eyes the blond coallesced from the storm of bats, a wide, shit-eating grin wreathing his whiskered cheeks. Arms spread on either side, as though he were a pentinent sinner, begging for salvation, he started forward. Those red, slitted eyes held her in thrall, gleaming like the color of blood as they locked on his fellow vampire._

_"Are you done? Have you soiled yourself, yet? Prayed to your god, yet?"_

_"M-Monster!"_

_Her saviour laughed then; it was a deep, throaty sound that utterly unnerved the strong-willed redhead._

_"Perhaps. But you...you're not even that. Now..._

_His hand thrust forward in the next instant, taut fingers forming a knife, impaling the unfortunate lesser vampire on his limb. Sheathed to the elbow Haruka gasped once, choking, sputtering on his own blood. He choked again, louder this time, as the trench coat wearing blond hoisted him high, his feet dangling fruitlessly off the ground. He couldn't even find the strength to transform._

_Naeuto laughed again. "What's wrong? Restore your limbs! Summon up your strength! The night is still young! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"_

_Wide, piggish eyes went wider still with fear._

_"W-W-What the hell are you, oi?!"_

_Fangs flashed in the night._

_"I, little dog, am your judge, jury, and executioner. Now..._

**...GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!"**

**R&amp;R! =D**


	2. Blood and Howl

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm on the mend. Bad news, my inspiration is flagging**** as of late.**

**Now, I've worked my ass off updating this month, updating a bunch of fics, and the last few, Avatar of Change, Imperfection, even Counting Stars, have gotten almost no reviews. That rankles me a bit. Am I not trying hard enough? Do I need to devote more time to this site? I'm on it almost twenty four seven except when I'm working, so I don't see how that can change. I work really hard on every story and chapter that I publish, and, while I may not have time to update them all, I like to think they each have my heart and soul invested in them.**

**So...what's wrong? I dunno. I just thought I'd lay it out there for ya'll.**

**But eh, back to this fic!**

**Anywho, I just started watching Dance in the Vampire Bund. It amused me to say the least, to the point where I wanted to take a crack at it. That, and because of the hash that the anime made out of it. I liked the manga way better. But as far as the anime was concerned, I really had a desire to make it better, more interesting, ya know? And the pairing has been decided!**

**So...**

**...here ya go! And a notice. This Naruto? He does NOT brook threats to the ones he cares about from ANYONE, as you'll soon see...**

_"Catch me if you can!"_

_~(a certain line, from a certain girl.)_

**Blood and Howl**

Love is strange.

Love makes you angry, crazy, insane.

It makes you want to sacrifice mind, body and blood. Your soul, your very being, _-existence!-_ without regrets. Yes, that is what it means to love. To give the whole of your being to someone, sometimes even to several someones, and have them love you in return. You would do anything for the ones you love, would you not?

The plotting, the intimidation, the deception, the murder? For them.

I speak from experience, from countless lives lived, from watching women and children grow old, witnessing their dying breaths. I have razed a castle to the ground in the name of love. Killed armies, for the sake of love. I have conquered continents, nations, once I even held domain over half the globe. All this, not for my own ambition, but to preserve the love of those I held dear.

I have bathed and gorged myself on the blood of dozens, hundreds, thousands, millions! And with each life taken, each added to mine own, I have grown stronger still. All the while knowing that, for all my strength, all my power, my mortal loves would inevitably grow old. I could not stomach turning them, so I watched them die instead.

Knowing I had killed them.

Always in the knowing. Knowing that no matter how much they loved me that would _leave_ me, that they would soon wither and decay; knowing, _knowing, _KNOWING! They were like butterflies to me, as I was a flower to them, everlasting, eternal, whilst they were a mere speck against my bloody eternity.

And yet at the end, did I love them any less for it? I did not.

That is behind me now. I have what I what I wanted. My offspring number more than my fingers and toes put together. Little golden-eyes girls sit in my lap. Red-eyed children nip my neck when they feel I'm not paying them enough attention. Them, among others.

Eternal life, eternal love, eternal happiness.

I have all this and more now.

But the terrible things I have done to claim this happiness for myself still makes me cringe. The clawing, the tearing, the breaking, destroying the lives of enemies and my own kind. To make them learn that I am not to be trifled with, that I _and all those I hold dear_ are to be trifled with, to make them **KNOW THEIR PLACE..**.it came with a price. Do I regret it? Nope...

...I don't regret a damned thing.

* * *

_"Purity Inquiry?"_

Naruto perked up from where he lounged against her on the throne, more sleepy than anything else. Mina arched an eyebrow at the lazy yawn that followed, the deceptive way in which he draped himself across the seat. The chair was as much hers as it was his, but on the rare occasion that he _did_ sit in it, Mina often found disaster or victory quick to follow. Whether it was the former or the latter remained to be seen.

"Yes," she began, choosing her words with great care, "Those idiots from the Three Clans are threatening me with one if we continue as planned. I thought you should know."

"Oh." he frowned, looking mildly concerned. "That sounds bad. It _is _bad, isn't it?"

"Naruto...you _do _remember what an _Inquiry_ is, don't you?"

"Um...

Seventeen years had flown by like the winds since the day he'd made that promise to her, and finally, the construction of their Bund was nearly complete. The announcement to the world would come shortly, but before that, there was the matter of the worn parchment currently cradled in her hands. Naruto glanced down at it again, feigning ignorance.

"Something involving questions? Pretty sure it was que-OW!"

He hissed in surprise as her fangs found his neck, not enough to draw blood, just enough to pinch the skin and make him start. "Ohhh, if that's the way you want to play!" Faster than lightning he whipped around, teeth grazing her own jugular, scraping, teasing, taunting her with his proximity. Mina felt her skin come alive beneath that delicate touch, softly.

This time, Mina really _did_ bite him. Blood was drawn, but before she could suckle from the wound, Naruto jerked free. Ah. Right. Too late, the queen realized her blunder. He didn't like it when others drank from him. In an instant, the brief spark of desire between them sputtered and died.

"Okay," the boy glowered, hopping off her with a grunt, "That was uncalled for. I was just hoking; if you wanted me to get up, you could've said so." She watched him for a long moment, pacing on the throne room floor like a restless beast

"Baka." Mina chided, biting back the urge to nip him again in recompense for his temerity; that, and her sudden desire for him. "I didn't _want _you to move. I _want_ you to take this seriously."

Hurt flickered through those bloody orbs as he delved hand into his pocket. "I am taking this seriously." A hand extracted a tin of hard candies, popping a few into his mouth and chewing. "They're threatening you with this because of me, right? Those old fuddy-duddies don't know who my sire is, so they're convinced I did all kind of heinous, perverse things to you." Under any other circumstance she might've laughed, but the abrupt appearance of those candies set something off in Mina Tepes.

"Oh?" her own narrowed, fangs flashing past her lips. "I'm surprised. You seemed too focused on your little _werecat_ to remember much else."

Naruto stiffened.

For a moment, she thought her companion-mate!-looked sad, very sad indeed. Crunch. Another hard candy died in his mouth with an audible clack.

"That's not fair, Mina." he muttered, chewing. "She's not going to live half as long as us; its only natural I'd want to spend time with her since I don't plan to bite her-

-"Biting that 'thing' would be very foolish indeed!"-

Naruto exhaled softly at the explicit insult toward Mein Ren; it was a low, dangerous sound. "I don't regret freeing her. Not for a single second. She was chained! As a pet!"

"So you say," Mina sighed, leaning back against the throne, feeling absolutely wretched. "I'm sure you don't regret your actions that day. It was before we met, anyway. However," her hand rose, fingertips brushing her heart. "You didn't make a promise to her. You made one to_ me." _When his flat look persisted, she felt something she had not experienced in age. Anger. "Do you remember?" she rose from the throne, fixing him with an irate look that would've had even the Three Clans scurrying for cover. "What I said, that day? If you broke your promise...

"You'd devour me."

She was completely unprepared when he stepped forward to meet her, crossing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. A smoldering fist slammed into the top of the throne, splintering the wood into nearly a thousand pieces, the other clamping down on her shoulder and forcing her back into what remained of the seat. Even in his regressed form her fellow blond seemed to tower over her, simmering with spite and shadows untold, as though a thousand bats were writhing to free themselves from him.

He leaned over her, red eyes darkened to the color of stormy clouds. Lips brushed her ear, smiling.

"Is that a threat, Mina?"

She blanched at her ill choice of words. Sometimes it was hard to remember this wasn't what he really looked like. He might appear a young boy, but she knew that small body contained a terrible amount of power, just as hers did. She had seen his true form, the existence only shown to those worthy, and she knew at once that he wasn't taking the matter seriously. If he truly was as he claimed-he seemed to be trying terribly hard not to let her notice. Or was he?

But like Naruto, Mina had an ego. She had pride, and she would not be cowed so easily.

"That depends."

"On?"

She leaned upright, eyes flashing in challenge, breath warm on his face.

"On whether or not you plan to bite me."

"..."

Mina watched her companion carefully, gauging his reaction as those words rolled off her tongue.

Outwardly, Naruto seemed indifferent to the whole matter of his loyalty being questioned, but the way those eyes flashed revealed to her his innermost thoughts. Orbs the color of blood turned black with anger-no, they were _physically_ black now, his slitted irises glowing a ghastly shade of scarlet against the backdrop of black. It made for an oddly menacing look on someone so young. She felt simultaneously warmed and saddened, by that thought and this, and was that _hunger _in his eyes-

Then it happened.

One moment Naruto was looming over her, the next, his head snapped down with a roar. Fangs bit down, finding that sweet, sweet, oh so very sweet spot on her neck, his arms drawing her close. Mina gasped aloud in shock, her back arching in surprise. She'd thought herself prepared. She wasn't.

It was only the second time he'd ever deigned to outright bite her, and just as before, the sheer wave of pleasure nearly floored her as he drank from her.

_God!_

Mina's mind skyrocketed straight past the clouds, past heaven, past the pearly gates, and straight on unto oblivion. Even now she wasn't certain what caused Naruto's bites to be so damnably pleasurable-Veratos would certainly attest to that!-whatever the case, a single nip from him was enough to cast his prey into sweet, blissful euphoria.

And, then, just as suddenly as it had been spawned, the aura of dread died. Naruto smiled, and just like that, he was her jester once more. His tongue lapped out, licking the wound shut, eliciting another shudder. Then her mouth was on his, their lips molding to one anothers for a jagged eternity before she finally regained control of herself once more.

"That...is...quite enough." she managed, pulling away. "I think you've made your point."

"Oooh, still scary as ever, Mina-chan." he snickered, wiping a thin line of blood away from his still wet mouth. "Then again, that's what I love about you." A laugh leapt from his lips and for a moment _just a moment,_ she thought she saw a man standing in place of the boy. When she blinked it was gone, and so was he, his back to her as he walked away. Then he paused, one hand still in his pocket.

"By the way...about the Purity Inquiry...

Mina blinked, seeing the man once more at the mention of the hated ritual. "What about it?"

"If those three perverts try to inflict that ghastly practice on you again," his hand rose and extracted a pistola, casually inspecting the weapon and its long barrel there, "I'll disembowel them, cut off their arms, fill them full of holy lead, and toss them down from the highest mountaintop." The casual way he admitted to the violence sent a spool of warmth to her legs, and a surprisingly welcome flush to her cheeks. Then she realized he was still walking away.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?"

Naruto told her.

"For a walk?" baffled, she cocked her head aside, the motion oddly child-like. "That's it?"

He laughed, wings thrusting themselves forth from his black jacket.

"A _very_ enthusiastic walk."

* * *

Mei Ren loved her prince.

Call it cliche if you will, but it was true. Indeed, love was as simple as that for her; her prince was her friend, her saviour, her love, her everything. Her very existence. He was the one who had broken the chains holding her, the one who told her she had a pretty name, the one who gave her life meaning. Purpose. She didn't know how or why he had found her, alone in that room, given her that piece of candy. Only that he had. He was her prince. Hers.

A simple twist of fate, so simple, so _innocuous_, and yet it changed everything.

Eternity might have little meaning for the werecat, but she was content to spend what little time she had with Naruto. She'd admired him since she was little, now, she was fairly certain she loved this strange, enigmatic blond who loved to walk at night and sleep during the day. This boy whose form seemed to shift with the wind, a boy one day, a teenager another, then an adult the next. He was like a beautiful flower to her, and she a butterfly, but in the end it didn't matter.

She didn't care if he'd made a promise to another Vampire; all that mattered was that he was her prince.

And sometimes, a prince had to learn how to share.

So when she saw him stalking the docks, his shoulders hunched in deep thought, she gave into her nature and pounced from the rooftop that was her perch.

_Literally._

"Hey, Prince-sama."

"Oh, its you datteba-MMMPH!"

Naruto glanced upward as a shadow fell over him in the moonlight, plunging his small body back into shadow as he walked the docks. Scarlet met saffron, and both brightened in delight. Before he could protest she did a small twirl and grabbed him and mashed his face against her chest, smothering him in her breasts with a squeal.

"So _cute~!"_

"Must you always call me prince?" he asked, clucking softly against her breast. "Just Naruto will do. And I am not cute...this form is merely compact!" Mei Ren ignored his muffled argument, nuzzling her cheek into that mess mop of blond that he called hair. She'd always liked small, cute things, perhaps even more than the hard candy. He was just so..._huggable_ in this body!

"Guh...must you do that?"

"Not my fault you chose to come and sweep me off my feet." she snickered, holding him tighter, cooing softly. "Say, how long are you going to stay like that, hmm? Are are you just trying to cop a feel?"

"Like what." the deadpan was barely concealed.

The tigress poked him in the forehead. "Like _this. _Shorty."

Naruto glanced down, looking flustered.

"Oh, very well."

An exhalation followed, and then the bloody mist took him. He seemed to expand before her very eyes, gaining muscle and mass as he grew, shooting upward by several feet. When at last it was finished, she found her eyes locked on a pair of startlingly red orbs, belonging to a boy her own age. It still wasn't his true form, but she liked this body most of all. She liked it, that warm feeling against her, his forehead to hers, the way that one of those strong arms encircled her, an iron band not of imprisonment nor confinement, but comfort and protection.

The werecat beamed.

-aaaaand you're forgiven!"

"Am I now?" he laughed, his new voice-and maturity-washing over her in a hot breath. "So nice to know."

His hand stroked the top of her head, eliciting a pleased purr. Yes, she liked _this_ body of his very much.

It allowed her to live in the illusion that she could have him, that they could be something. She liked that illusion-brief and tentative-fragile though it still was. He was her prince. Her freedom. Her all. Mei Ren smiled at that thought and pulled him closer to her. Nuzzled her cheek against his, ducking her head shyly to look up at him through her dark lashes. Naruto frowned. He knew that look...

Golden eyes peered up at him now through ebon tresses, framing a bold smile. "Neh, kiss me?"

His jaw popped open for a moment, before closing out of pride.

"Why...are you always like this?"

"Like what?" she feigned ignorance, glancing away.

"Like you."

Oh. Oh dear. Mei Ren felt her heart skip two beats, then it was suddenly hammering in her chest, like the drums of a great hunt out for blood. She wanted to kiss him-to give him her first kiss-to take him, to have him, to be his, and he hers, and only hers. And...and...she wasn't thinking straight at all, and she could feel his hand moving to support the back of her head, her own drawing him forward.

"What's not to like." it was a soft, breathy whisper.

"...not much." their lips brushed.

"Good." she preened, leaning forward, daring the distance. "Then you won't mind if I do thi-

Whatever else she might've said, might've done, died as a shrill scream pierced the night.

_"Get your fucking hands off me, perv!"_

Naruto groaned, pulling away. Mei Ren spared him a glance.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

He gave her a cross look.

"What does it look like...

...I'm going to kick somebody's ass."

* * *

_Clack._

The gun clicked empty in Haruka's grasp, then dropped from nerveless fingers, clattering loudly to the ground at his feet. What the hell was this?! He'd been looking for an easy meal, an easy woman! Not a battle for his life, not a fight against a transcendent vampire! Where the hell had he even come from?!

"Have you realized it, yet?"

He squealed and struck out at the voice in the dark, to no avail.

When he looked up the boy was gone, but the shriek of angry bats remained, buffeting him, harassing him, nibbling, tearing at his ears with dauntless ferocity. They were everywhere, tearing ripping, gnawing-

"Get off!" He shrieked, swatting at them, "Get off of me!" He scrambled backwards, thick fingers fumbling numbly at his belt for a knife, desperately groping for the weapon-

"Oh, no no no," a dark voice rumbled at his back, "Don't you dare run away. You don't get to cop a feel and walk away."

Instead he found himself backhanded, launched across the street by a hard right hook. The blow sent him sprawling, the would-be-rapist landed ass-backwards on the concrete.

Tayuya forced herself up into a sitting position, her head still spinning. Her hand loosely cradled her stomach, stemming the bleeding of a gunshot wound. Everything was blurry, spinning in and out of sight, but she was certain her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Anything else would be insanity.

"The fuck...?" Before those very orbs the blond coalesced from the storm of bats, a wide, shit-eating grin wreathing his whiskered cheeks. Arms spread on either side, as though he were a pentinent sinner, begging for salvation, he started forward. Those red, slitted eyes held her in thrall, gleaming like the color of blood as they locked on his fellow vampire.

"Are you done? Have you soiled yourself, yet? Prayed to your god, yet?"

"M-Monster!"

Her saviour laughed then; it was a deep, throaty sound that utterly unnerved the strong-willed redhead.

"Perhaps. But you...you're not even that. Now...

His hand thrust forward in the next instant, taut fingers forming a knife, impaling the unfortunate lesser vampire on his limb. Sheathed to the elbow Haruka gasped once, choking, sputtering on his own blood. He choked again, louder this time, as the trench coat wearing blond hoisted him high, his feet dangling fruitlessly off the ground. He couldn't even find the strength to transform.

Naeuto laughed again. "What's wrong? Restore your limbs! Summon up your strength! The night is still young! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Wide, piggish eyes went wider still with fear.

"W-W-What the hell are you, oi?!"

Fangs flashed in the night.

"I, little dog, am your judge, jury, and executioner. Now...

Fangs flashed in the night, then he lunged!

**...GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!"**

_That was all she saw before the blood loss took her, and she passed out._

**A/N: Aaaaand there you have it! My first foray into this genre! Mina and Mei Ren, possibly even Tayuya, are both in the running for the pairing, so let the competition begin!**

**Just an interesting little take on what could have been, what might have been, and what will be. Hope ya liked it! Pairing is firmly up in the air, and left to your decision. I'm almost tempted to go the traditional NarutoxMina route, but, I wouldn't be opposed to slapping him with a modern day version of someone from his era, like Anko, or Tayuya, Haku, Mei Ren, or something in that regard. Maybe even So...VOTE! The choice is in your hands!**

**So...in the Immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! The I's have it! Ino returns! As to Akira, some people have been asking about him, so, well, I decided to nip that in the bud right and proper, considering Mina doesn't have feeling for him in this story...**

**(Preview)**

_"Hmm? You don't remember me?"_

_Naruto didn't lower his gun._

_"Pretty sure I'd remember a hot babe gorging herself on werewolf blood."_

_That got a soft laugh from her. "Ah, but they taste so gooood. Don't you think?" Bright orbs cast themselves down to her victim, the back of her hand scrubbing away the stains from her latest meal. "Poor boy, he didn't even know what he was. What I was. I did him a kindness, really."_

_"And I'm about to do you another." the blond snapped, fingering the trigger._

_"No, I don't think you will."_

_Blond hair streaked with black swayed loosely in the night. Blue-red eyes flashed._

_She strode forward, hips swaying, undulating beneath that little black dress. "It was so mean of you, sire, creating me like that." a delicate hand rose, thumbing the blood away from her cheek, moving the scarlet digit to her mouth, her tongue, licking. "Now I'm stuck like this, stuck at eighteen, for the rest of my life. You killed my boyfriend back then, you know. I was really torn up about that for the first decade or so."_

_She stopped before him, her fingers boldly stocking the stock of his weapon. "But then, you know, I thought to myself, if I have this kind of power, why not use it? To do...whatever...I want..._

_"Yeah, I still don't._

_Wait._

_Scarlet eyes widened. "Ah, balls, I do remember you...you're...what was it...Ino, right? The one I let live."_

_Her face brightened with delight._

_"Got it in one! Now..._

_Fangs flashed in the night._

**_...would you kindly die for me?"_**

**Major battle next chapter! Look forward to it, dattebayo! R&amp;R! =D**


	3. Fangs

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm on the mend. Bad news, my inspiration is flagging**** as of late, so much so that I really had to whip my muse to get this chapter out, which I hope ya'll like!**

**So...what's wrong? I dunno. I just thought I'd lay it out there for ya'll.**

**But eh, back to this fic!**

**Anywho, I just started watching Dance in the Vampire Bund. It amused me to say the least, to the point where I wanted to take a crack at it. That, and because of the hash that the anime made out of it. I liked the manga way better. But as far as the anime was concerned, I really had a desire to make it better, more interesting, ya know? And the pairing has been decided!**

**So...**

**...here ya go! And a notice. This Naruto? He does NOT brook threats to the ones he cares about from ANYONE, as you'll soon see...**

_"You think I'm the boogeyman? No, no, no...I'm the guy who KILLS the boogeyman."_

_~(a certain line, from a certain movie.)_

**Fangs**

_Envy is dangerous._

_It can poison even the most staunch of hearts, turn the bravest warrior from the path, bring best friends to murder one another in cold blood. I have seen petty jealousy tear entire families apart in a day, destroy entire lineages. Those few who can resist it always fall to its advances, sooner or later._

_Would you believe that same envy once laid waste to an entire continent?_

_My sire spits at such a notion, but I see the danger, the promise in emotions. They can make one strong or weak, mighty, or nothing. But envy..._

_Envy makes you angry, crazy, insane._

_It makes you desire what others have. Their mind, perhaps, their body, sometimes even their blood. Their soul, their very being, -existence!- to emulate a being so completely as to become them. Yes, that is why envy is such an ugly thing. Just as love means to give the whole of your being to someone, sometimes even to several someones, jealousy can destroy that emotion an instant. Its like a festering rot, poisoning everything in sight, leaving no survivors_

_But you see..._

_...sometimes envy is a good thing..._

_...because sometimes, envy can make you strong._

* * *

_Tayuya was dying._

She was as certain of it as she was of the bullet in her body, the blood trailing between her fingertips.

It sucked, frankly, to feel your strength slipping away

From outside of herself she saw the man-monster?-tear her killer apart, eviscerating him piece by bloody piece. No pause, no preamble, just pure, unmitigated slaughter. He went to town on him, laughing as he did. He ripped him apart with nothing but his bare hands, laughing, and all the while she felt herself slipping away.

_'Damnit...not like this..._

"Why so serious, friend?!" More laughter, riding the wave of her tormentor's screams like some demented surfer. "Its just a little blood! A few limbs! Its not like you'll die-oh. Wait. YOU WILL!"

That laughter, black and exultant, spoke to some deep, dark part of her soul. She wanted strength like that. She wanted...a power like that. She wanted to be someone. Somebody; not some cheap, faceless dancer girl who barely scraped by on tips and fended off suitors left and right. Not this. Not! This! With every fiber of her being the redhead, she railed against the slow death taking her, rallying all of her remaining strength in one last, desperate effort to remain conscious.

A pair of red eyes gleamed down at her.

"Well." Naruto grunted. "What am I going to do with you...?"

Tayuya moaned softly.

"Aw, look at you." he groaned, palming his face. "You look like a puppy. A bloodied, eviscerated puppy."

She looked up at him imploringly, hazel eyes shining with un-shed tears.

"Fine, jeez! I'll help you!" muttering crossly he loosened the scarf around his mouth, exposing whiskered cheeks and gleaming white incisors. "But only because you've got a nice ass."

Before she could ask exactly what his help entailed, fangs found her neck.

Pain.

_Pleasure._

Her body was suddenly alight with both, two forces vying for supremacy with one another, every nerve screaming with searing, intoxicating_ fire._ She writhed helplessly in his embrace, clutching him tighter as he nuzzled her neck, her body welding herself against him as his fangs sought out her vein and suckled upon it. Now the pain was gone, replaced only by knee-buckling, turn-your-soul-to-jelly kind of bliss. She'd never experienced such succulent sensations before...it was all she could do to hold herself together.

So consumed was she, that she never felt her heart stop beating.

Indeed, Tayuya Never felt her humanity slipping away through her fingers, never felt her wound slide shut, her weakness replaced by untold strength. She only felt the hunger-a raw, undeniable _hunger _that came when her unlikely savior finally took those fangs from her neck. Hunger! Burning! Fire in her throat!

"I...you...what did you do to me?!" she sputtered, clutching at her neck.

"Here."

When he offered her his wrist, she drank greedily...

...never seeing the blow until it laid her out flat on the ground.

* * *

_I regret nothing~!_

_Sure, turning a normal human could have nasty ramifications in the long run, but looking back, I just didn't have it in me to let lil' red lay there and die. So I gave her my blood-knocked her out-and laid her up in one of my safehouses with a blood bag until I could figure out how to break the news to Mina. I'd never created another vampire before, none I could remember at the time. It was rather new to me. And yet oddly comforting, at the same time._

_But the real surprise is what came after..._

_...because my past just LOVES coming back to bite me in the ass..._

* * *

_Slurp._

A wet, sucking sound drew his attention as he stepped out of the building, the door slamming and locking itself with a dull thud.

Still, he heard that sound.

"What in the...?"

It wasn't coming from the safehouse he realized, but further down the way. Higher, somehow. Almost as if it were emanating above him somehow. Close. Very close. Too close for his liking. But that wasn't possible. He was certain they hadn't been followed...so what in blazes was that?

Clamoring up a nearby fire escape with cat-like grace, the blond hastened to the nearest rooftop. A small stain awaited him, and not a few yards away, he discovered the source of the seemingly indiscriminate slurping sound that had baffled him so.

What he saw there baffled him.

The sight of a young woman feasting on a corpse wouldn't have stopped him any day of the week, but a blond eating a _werewolf?_ That gave him pause. In an instant his pistol snapped up, slamming against her skull in crimson relief. A warning shot snapped past her skull, tearing a thin rent in her cheek. The cannibal in question stiffened, her body going rigid beneath the still-warm barrel. A heartbeat passed between them, broken by the distant sound of cars on the nearby freeway.

"You have three seconds to explain what the hell you're doing," came the humming purr, "Before I spatter your pretty little brains out all over this alley."

She surprised him, then.

She laughed.

"Do you really think that'll kill me?"

_Click._

"One way to find out. Up." he waved the gun. "Now."

She straightened slowly, wiping a thin line of blood away from her mouth. Cute enough, he supposed, all tight curves in a little black number, deep blue eyes, hair the color of golden straw.

"It's been awhile, Naruto."

"Um...what?"

"Hmm?" her head tilted aside, "You don't remember me?"

Naruto didn't lower his gun.

"Pretty sure I'd remember a hot babe gorging herself on werewolf blood."

That got a soft laugh from her. "Ah," she sighed, licking a fingertip, "But they taste so_ gooood._ Don't you think?" Bright orbs cast themselves down to her victim, the back of her hand scrubbing away the stains from her latest meal. "Poor boy, he didn't even know what he was. What _I_ was." a giggle followed, a soft, lilting laugh as timeless as it was cruel. "I did him a kindness, really. Just like you did for that girl. Same as ever, creating more of you all over the place, just to save lives. So kind."

"And I'm about to do another kindness." the blond snapped, fingering the trigger.

"No," she shook her head, "I don't think you will."

"Step away from the boy." his hand rose, tracking with the motion. "I won't ask again."

"He's dead."

"No, dying." Naruto interjected. "There's a difference!"

"Same thing." she waved a dismissive hand.

"The dying can be saved."

"Not this one."

Blond hair streaked with black swayed loosely in the night. Blue-red eyes flashed.

She strode forward, hips swaying, undulating beneath that little black dress. "It was so mean of you, sire, creating me like that." a delicate hand rose, thumbing the blood away from her cheek, moving the scarlet digit to her mouth, her tongue, licking. "Now I'm stuck like this, stuck at eighteen, for the rest of my life. You killed my boyfriend back then, you know. I was really torn up about that for the first decade or so."

Slowing, she stopped before him, her fingers boldly stocking the stock of his weapon. "But then, you know, I thought to myself, if I have this kind of power, why not use it? To do...whatever...I want...

"Yeah, I still don't-

_Wait._

Scarlet eyes widened. "Ah, balls, I do remember you...you're...what was it...Ino, right? The one I let live."

Her face brightened with delight.

"Got it in one! Now...

Fangs flashed in the night.

**...would you kindly die for me?"**

Naruto couldn't help himself.

He guffawed.

"HA! Are you serious?"

The soft sound of footfalls answered him.

Oh.

Seemed she'd done some "siring" of her own.

"Well." he blinked, frowning at the foursome who seemed to have emerged from the shadows themselves, "Seems you have me at a disadvantage. Didn't think you'd create _this _many...

His "daughter" paused only briefly, then raised her eyes to meet his and grinned. One laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"More than you know-

Naruto's reaction surprised even himself.

Snarling, he slammed his elbow up into the nearest woman's face, shattering her nose, then took the second nearest down with a kick to the leg that splintered bone like rotten wood. In the same breath his hands closed upon the skulls of two more unfortunate slaves and squeezed with all of his considerable might. Their heads exploded like overripe grapes, their contents under pressure. Blood spattered in every direction-a fine red mist signalling the end of her elite bodyguards.

"You...!"

_**"Stay."**_

Blue eyes burned red, and she found herself frozen in her tracks, unable to move a muscle.

"Oh." Ino blinked, aghast. "That...that wasn't supposed to happen."

"You don't know much about our kind, do you?" Naruto scoffed. "A creation can never attack its sire. The reverse, however, does not apply to me."

Before Ino could do more than cry out, even think to defend herself, Naruto lunged at her, snapping forward in a sudden, hideous burst of speed. He ripped a jagged knife-an old memento of days long since past-out of from his boot and caught her by the shoulder. Naruto slammed the startled woman around, pushing her backwards into the nearest wall and-barely thinking to consider his reactions-rammed the knife into her shoulder, splitting flesh and bone.

Ino yelped, shrieking in surprise and pain. His hand found her mouth moments later, muffling her cries.

Naruto leaned into her, his words a black hiss.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight with you," he growled, "But if you're going to play games with me, I'll lope that pretty little head right of your shoulders. I've had enough of women giving me the run around already today, so trust me when I say I'm not about to tolerate your antics just because you've got a tight ass and nice set of tits. Now. I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth and you, my sweet, are going to be a good girl and respect your master."

Despite herself, his captive colored.

"You dare-

"Oh, honey, I've dared to do a LOT worse than this. Now, would you kindly shut up?"

She did not, in fact, kindly shut up.

"You're not supposed to do this! I should be stronger than you!"

"Well, you're not." he shrugged.

Her body twisted against his, seeking an advantage, finding none. Naruto didn't look up. He grabbed his offspring by the face, forcing her to look at him.

"You listen." he said, grinding the steel deeper against the muscles. "I don't care if you think I'm weak, worthless, or, whatever. I, stopped caring about _that _kinda crap centuries ago. I don't care if you're hurt. I don't care if I've upset you, and I _really_ don't care if you try and shiv me with that holdout knife you're keeping in your sleeve. But I _do_ care if you waste my time. I've got places to be, stuff to steal, people to bite. And I'm not about to miss out on one second of it just because _you _felt like making a statement! So, give up now, if you know what's good for you."

"And if I don't?"

Naruto's reflection glared back at her for several seconds without letting up, thick veins throbbing visibly in his forehead. Those twisted eyes were cast in shadow and gleaming with baleful light. His lips were curled back almost of their own accord, barring the blond's teeth in an angry leer.

Then, incredibly, he started to laugh.

"Heh. Hehehehehehe..." It started out soft and soothing, the cackle of a man gone mad. "...ehehahahahahaHAHAHAHA!" Then, abruptly, it jumped three octaves, leaping into an insane shriek that left would have left a normal man's hair standing on end, his skin rippling in gooseflesh as that voice skipped into an insane shriek. The clapping didn't certainly didn't help either, the harsh sound of his palms smacking together with a harsh, continuous pop of sound. It was the strangest sound Ino had ever witnessed, and yet at the same time, the most amusing, terrifying sound she'd ever heard, because _he _was the one making it.

"I," he declared, cracking his knuckles, "Am going to enjoy this, far more than I should."

Ino went pale. "C-Can we talk about this? I'll be good! I promise!"

_"No. Time for punishment!"_

What followed next was a world of pain for the young vampire.

**A/N: Aaaaand there you have it! My first foray into this genre! Mina and Mei Ren, possibly even Tayuya and Ino, are all in the running for the pairing, so let the competition begin!**

**Just an interesting little take on what could have been, what might have been, and what will be. Hope ya liked it! Pairing is firmly up in the air, and left to your decision. I'm almost tempted to go the traditional NarutoxMina route, but, I wouldn't be opposed to slapping him with a modern day version of someone from his era, like Anko, or Tayuya, Haku, Mei Ren, or something in that regard. Maybe even So...VOTE! The choice is in your hands!**

**So...in the Immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! The I's have it! Ino returns! As to Akira, some people have been asking about him, so, well, I decided to nip that in the bud right and proper, considering Mina doesn't have feeling for him in this story...**

**(Preview)**

_"Ooomph!"_

_Naruto staggered slightly, the shot taking him square in the chest._

_"NO!"_

_The sheer force of the round spun him around, spinning him away from Mei Ren._

_Grunting, he looked down at the wound, at the spreading stain in his otherwise immaculate outfit. A lone eye twitched, a slitted iris swiveling to regard the one responsible. He straightened slowly, woodenly, without the slightest bit of care. Ino flinched softly, recognize the gaping hole in his abdomen, watching it sizzle shut. He'd been hit by an anti-tank rifle before, a shot lie that wasn't going to do anything more than piss him off. She knew quite well what was coming next; after all, he'd done the same to her, once, already. Honestly, she almost felt bad for the assassin._

_Almost._

_"You know," the blond sighed, standing. "Where I come from...they used to call me the Boogeyman. But I'm not-_

**_BANG!_**

_His hand shot up, effortlessly interposing itself between the round and his face. Scoffing, he flicked it away and raised his own weapon. "That was rude. You didn't let me finish. Like I said, I'm not the Boogeyman.__..I'm the one that fucking kills the Boogeyman. So I've got one last question for you, lamb chop."_

**_CRACK._**

_In a blinding motion his hand flicked out, hurling a knife into the shooter's thigh. Shrieking, the man collapsed._

_"How's your health plan?"_

_The gunman bristled._

_"Oh shit."_

_That was his last thought before fangs filled his vision._

**Major battle next chapter! Look forward to it, dattebayo! R&amp;R! =D**


End file.
